Ein Frettchen auf der Flucht
by JayEz
Summary: Diese Story spielt nach dem sechsten Buch und ist meine Theorie, was mit Draco passiert. One Shot


**Ein Frettchen auf der Flucht**

Von NoRiskNoFun

(This story will shortly also exist in English: "Flight of the Ferret")

**Bemerkung: **Alle Charaktere, die hier verwendet werden, gehören einzig und allein J. K. Rowling.

**Raiting: **passend für alle Altersgruppen

**Anmerkungen des Autors: **Das hier ist eine Post- Halbblutprinz Story und meine Theorie was mit Draco passieren wird.

**Was bis jetzt passiert ist: **Harry hat die Zeit bis zu seinem 18. Geburtstag bei den Dursleys verbracht, woraufhin er, Ron und Hermine nach Godrics Hollow gegangen sind. Hier begriffen sie, dass ein Horkrux das silberne Medaillon ist, das sie in Sirius altem Haus einst gefunden hatten und machten sich auf den weg dorthin. Nach einem Tag Suchen fanden sie es und nach einem weiteren Tag konnten sie es erfolgreich zerstören.

**Zusammenfassung: **Harry, Ron und Hermine streiten sich gerade bezüglich ihres nächsten Vorgehens, wenn sie von keinem anderen als Draco Malfoy unterbrochen werden, der in das Wohnzimmer von Grimauld Platz Nummer 12 apparierte. Aber warum ist er hier? Ist er wirklich von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer geschickt worden, um sie auszuspionieren, wie Ron vermutet, oder steckt da etwas anderes dahinter?

Harry, Ron und Hermine befanden sich im Wohnzimmer des ersten Stocks von Grimauld Platz Nummer 12 in London. Da sie das Medaillon am Tag zuvor zerstört hatten, fand es Harry dringend, über ihr nächstes Vorgehen zu sprechen.

„Okay, alles in allem sind drei weg und uns bleiben noch vier.", sagte Ron. Harry seufzte. „Ja. Das ist unser Problem. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir die ersten zwei finden sollen und was sie überhaupt sind."

„Also was schlägst du vor?", fragte Hermine. Harry gab einen weiteren Seufzer von sich. Er sah ein wenig verloren aus.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Buch des Halbblutprinzen?"

„Snapes Buch?" Hermine hatte diesen speziellen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, den sie schon gehabt hatte, als sie in Hogwarts über das Buch gesprochen hatten. Harry sah sie für einen Moment an bevor er antwortete.

„Ja, Snapes Buch." Er versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten. Jedes Mal, wenn er an Snape dachte und an das was er getan hatte, spürte Harry, wie eine riesige Hasswelle in ihm aufstieg. „In Anbetracht des kommenden Krieges brauchen wir nützliche Zaubersprüche. Und ich habe mir gedacht, dass dieses Buch wahrscheinlich der beste Weg ist, um sie zu finden. Also schlage ich vor, dass wir nach Hogwarts gehen, uns das Buch besorgen und dann weiterdenken."

Ron sah ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Plan aus, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war das genaue Gegenteil von Hermines.

„Harry, damit bin ich überhaupt nicht einverstanden! Ich glaube, wir können nicht einfach etwas machen und _dann _erst weiterdenken! Wir brauchen einen Plan. Wir können uns nicht einfach auf die Gunst der-" Aber Hermine wurde von einem lauten _Krack _unterbrochen. Alle drei schreckten auf und starrten ungläubig auf die große Gestalt, die plötzlich im Wohnzimmer erschienen war.

Kein anderer als Draco Malfoy, der gleiche Draco Malfoy, den Harry vor fast zwei Monaten gesehen hatte, wie er damit rang, die Aufgabe auszuführen, die Lord Voldemort ihm gegeben hatte, stand vor ihnen. Draco sah anders aus als Harry ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Seine normalerweise glatten und glänzenden Haare waren struppig und hatten all ihren Glanz verloren. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und er sah noch verlorener aus, als Harry sich gerade fühlte. Dracos Kleidung, lange, schwarze Roben, waren leicht verrutscht und zerissen an diversen Stellen.

Für eine halbe Minute oder so starrten die drei Draco nur an ohne ein Wort zu sagen, jeder von ihnen unsicher, ob das, was sie sahen, echt war.

„Der Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht gerade ist unbezahlbar, Potter.", sagte Draco schließlich. „Ich würde nur allzu gern wissen, was du gerade denkst." Aber Harry, der sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, war wieder fähig, zu sprechen.

„Das wirst du nicht herausfinden. Gibt es einen Grund für diese _angenehme _Überraschung?" Harry dehnte absichtlich das vorletzte Wort. Was auch immer Malfoy hier tat, Harry war sich sicher, dass es nichts gutes war. Die passenste Erklärung war, dass Malfoy geschickt worden war, um sie auszuspionieren und Harry fragte sich, warum er Malfoy nicht sofort hinausgeworfen hatte.

„Eigentlich gibt es einen."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Ron. Draco hielt inne. Für einen Moment fehlten ihm die Worte. Er wusste es würde schwierig werden, Harry, Ron und Hermine dazu zu bringen, ihm zu glauben, allerdings war sein Benehmen bei seiner Ankunft dem auch nicht sehr hilfreich. In den letzten Tagen hatte Draco oft darüber nachgedacht, was er in dieser Situation sagen würde, aber er konnte sich an nichts davon erinnern. Schließlich brachte er sich zum Sprechen.

„Ich weiß, dass wir nicht immer gut miteinander ausgekommen sind-"

„Eigentlich nie.", warf Ron ein. Draco hielt es für das Beste, so zu tun, als hätte er es nicht gehört.

„- und ich weiß, dass ihr mir im Moment nicht traut und dass ihr mich sicherlich sofort hinauswerfen wollt aber ich bestehe darauf, dass ihr mir zuhört."

„Und warum", antwortete Harry kalt, „sollten wir uns damit abgeben, dir zuzuhören? Denn mir fällt kein einziger Grund ein und ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ron und Hermine genauso geht."

Draco schwieg wiederum für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sprach. „Weil ich... eure Hilfe brauche."

„Was? Kannst du nicht zu deinem Vater laufen und da um Hilfe betteln? Weißt du, Malfoy, das hier erscheint mir wie ein gemeiner Plan von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer, der dich zu uns als Spion geschickt hat!"

„Weasly, ich bin nicht hier um euch auszuspionieren! Ich wurde ehrlich nicht hierher geschickt. Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin!"

„Und warum sollten wir dir noch einmal glauben?" Harry war wie Ron misstrauisch, aber der erinnerte sich dennoch an die Szene im Astronomie Turm, wo Draco fast unmerklich seinen Zauberstab hatte sinken lassen.

Hermine hatte noch nichts gesagt, ihre Gedanken rasten, während sie Draco beobachtete, der tief einatmete.

„Ich habe keinen Grund von euch zu verlangen, dass ihr mir glaubt. Aber ihr könnte mir wenigsten zuhören, und dann entscheiden."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hören wollen, was du zu sagen hast, Malfoy!", stieß Ron hervor, aber Hermine hatte eine Spur von Verzweiflung in Dracos Augen bemerkt. Harry wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermine schnitt ihn ab.

„Ron, Harry, beruhigt euch für einen Moment. Würde es euch weh tun, ihm für zehn Minuten zuzuhören?"

Ron sah sie ungläubig an, aber auch Harry hatte diese Spur von Verzweiflung in seinen Augen bemerkt und so erklärte er sich einverstanden. „Okay."

Ron glaubte anscheinend, dass ein gemeiner Blick in Dracos Richtung der einzige Weg war, seiner Abneigung gegenüber der demokratischen Entscheidung Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Aber nur zehn Minuten!"

Draco nickte und schien irgendwie erleichtert. „Danke, Ich werde versuchen, meine Geschichte so zu erzählen, dass sie in zehn Minuten passt." Er lies sich auf einem freien Sessel nieder und fing seine Geschichte an und anscheinend versuchte er nicht in seinem üblichen Malfoyton zu sprechen.

„Also, ich glaube ich sollte anfangen... bei dem Moment, wo Dumbledore ermordet wurde. Bevor er starb hatten wir eine lange Unterhaltung, ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry euch schon erzählt hat, dass es eigentlich meine Aufgabe war, Dumbledore umzubringen. Na ja, er..." Draco schien für einen Moment nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen. „Er hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Dinge, die er gesagt hat... es war als ob er das hölzerne Brett von meinen Augen riss, das mein Vater so fest darauf genagelt hatte. In den folgenden Tagen fing ich an, die Vorgehensweisen und Motive der Todesser zu hinterfragen, das hatte ich noch nie gemacht... Ich habe begriffen, dass der Weg des Dunklen Lords nicht meiner ist. Mir ist dann auch aufgefallen, dass sein Auftrag für mich nur ein Weg war, meinen Vater zu bestrafen, er hatte nie erwartet, dass ich Erfolg haben würde und als das auch eintrat, wurde ich... bestraft. Von ihm. Dem Dunklen Lord. Nach zwei Wochen konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen, aber ich hatte zuviel Angst, einen Schritt zu machen, außerdem hatte ich keine Ahnung was ich tun hätte sollen." Es entstand eine weitere Pause in der Draco darüber nachdachte, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. „Vor einer Woche wurde es alles zu viel, ich entschloss mich, wegzulaufen. Sogar wenn es bedeutete, meine Mutter zurückzulassen. Ich musste es tun." Draco öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder, als ob er etwas hinzufügen wollte, sich aber in der letzten Sekunde dagegen entschieden hatte. Harry fragte sich, was es wohl sein könnte. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco sehr viele Details auslies, aber Harry kannte Voldemort gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie bestenfalls nicht angenehm waren.

„Und du hast dich einfach entschlossen, zu uns zu apparieren und uns um Hilfe zu betteln?", fragte Ron.

„Ich bettle nicht.", antwortete Draco in seinem altgewohnten Malfoyton. „Ich bitte um Hilfe."

„Mir erscheint es immer noch wie betteln."

„Denke, was du willst, Weasley.", gab Draco bissig zurück.

„Warum uns? Warum bist du zu uns gekommen?", fragte Hermine. Draco seufzte schwer.

„Weil... ich nicht wusste, wohin ich mich sonst wenden sollte. Ich durchquerte gerade ein Muggeldorf, als ich an dich dachte, Harry. Ich glaubte, du wärst der einzige, von dem ich hoffen konnte, Hilfe zu bekommen." Dracos graue Augen trafen Harrys grüne und Harry sah- er konnte es nicht genau beim Namen nennen- Verzweiflung? Erschöpfung? Beides und mehr? Dracos Augen schienen die Geschichte, die Harry gerade gehört hatte, in einem vollkommen anderen Licht zu präsentieren. Er bemerkte Traurigkeit und soviel Schmerz wie sich Harry nie vorstellen hätte können, dass jemand fähig ist, in sich zu tragen. Er erinnerte sich an die lange Unterhaltung, die Draco mit Dumbledore gehabt hatte, wie Draco seinen Zauberstab hatte sinken lassen und sich ergeben wollte, als die anderen Todesser gekommen waren.

In dieser Sekunde erkannte Harry, dass Draco kein Spion war, dass er einzig und allein die Wahrheit sagte.

Harry, den Blickkontakt haltend, antwortete: „Und die wirst du bekommen." Dracos Anspannung lies leicht nach, Hermine betrachtete Harry genau und Ron platzte heraus: „Harry, denkst du klar? Anscheinend nicht! Hallo, das ist Draco Malfoy, dein Widersacher seit du elf bist und Lucius Malfoys Sohn und einer von Du-Weißt-Schnon-Wers Todessern! Er hat das Dunkle Mahl! Siehst du nicht, dass das gespielt ist? Gespielt, damit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer an dich heran kommt oder dich zu ihm bekommt!"

„Es ist ziemlich... schnell.", gab Hermine zu.

ermine zu

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Harry. „Aber... Ich habe ihn bei Dumbledore gesehen."

„Hä?", stieß Draco überrascht aus. Harry wandte sich zu ihm.

„Ich war unter dem Tarnumhang und paralysiert von Dumbledore, ich habe alles mitbekommen."

„Der zweite Besen? Natürlich..." Dracos Stimme verlor sich und Harry fuhr fort.

„Dumbledore hat ihn wirklich erreicht. Er hat seinen Zauberstab sinken lassen, er hat sich ergeben, aber eine Sekunde später sind die anderen Todesser gekommen. Und schaut ihn doch an.", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu. „Er sieht so verloren aus, dass kann nicht gespielt sein. Seine Augen sagen die Wahrheit."

Ron schien immer noch unüberzeugt, aber Hermine beäugte Draco genauer.

„Du musst hungrig sein. Und durstig. Willst du Tee? Und belegte Brote?", fragte Hermine sanft. Draco wandte sich überrascht zu ihr.

„Das wäre sehr nett.", sagte er.

„In Ordnung. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Hermine eilte aus dem Wohnzimmer, um runter in die Küche zu gelangen. Ron sah ihr mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht nach, der sich im nächsten Moment in Wut verwandelte.

„Eine Frage: also helfen wir ihm, aber wie? Harry, wir führen schon sämtliche Opferlisten der Todesser an, glaubst du nicht, dass sich das verschlimmern wird, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ein Flüchtling ihrer Gruppe bei uns ist? Und auf welche Weise" Ron wandte sich an Draco. „hast du geglaubt, dass wir dir helfen könnten?"

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. „Irgendwie hatte ich nicht die Gelegenheit, einen genauen Plan für die nächsten Monate auszuarbeiten, ich war auf der Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord, Weasley."

„Also sollen wir jetzt sämtliche Denkarbeit leisten?"

„Ron, bitte." Harry sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an. Seine Augen wanderten von Ron zu Draco und wieder zurück. „Ich habe zugegebenermaßen überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie wir vorgehen werden, aber es wird eine Lösung geben. Es war ein langer Tag, mit dem Medaillon und allem und es ist spät, also glaube ich, sollten wir ins Bett gehen."

„Okay." Ron seufzte und ging aus der Tür, den Korridor entlang in sein Zimmer und murmelte „Gute Nacht" zu Harry und Hermine, die gerade aus der Küche zurückgekehrt war mit einer Platte voller belegter Brote und einer großen Tasse Tee, die sie auf den Tisch vor Draco stellte.

„Hier. Ich hoffe, sie schmecken gut."

„Danke." Draco nahm sich ein Brot und begann zu essen. Es schien als wäre er am Verhungern. In der Zwischenzeit sah Hermine Harry fragend an.

„Was ist mit Ron los?"

„Er wollte wissen, wie wir vorgehen, was ich nicht weiß. Ich habe ihn ins Bett geschickt, du solltest auch zu Bett gehen, morgen können wir das ganze in besserer Verfassung betrachten. Ich werde Draco ein Zimmer zeigen.

Hermine nickte. „In Ordnung. Dann mal gute Nacht, ihr beiden."

„Gute Nacht.", antworteten Harry und Draco fast gleichzeitig.

Harry sah Draco beim Essen zu. Er fragte sich, wie lange Draco wohl schon auf der Flucht war und wie lange er nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Bald wurde die Stille zu unerträglich und Harry setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Wie lange bist du schon auf der Flucht?" Draco sah auf, überrascht von der Frage.

„Äh, vier Tage."

„Du hast nicht viel zu Essen bekommen, oder?"

„Nein. Ein paar Beeren im Wald war alles, was ich gefunden habe und ich habe von Zeit zu Zeit gestohlen, wenn ich die Chance bekam." Draco aß weiter während die Stille zurückkehrte, nur gebrochen von dem Geräusch, das die Teetasse von sich gab, wenn Draco sie zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

Während Harry Draco weiter beim Essen zusah, spürte er den Tropfen Mitleid wieder, den er am Ende des letzten Schuljahrs gespürt hatte, als er Crabe und Goyle alleine gesehen hatte, nur jetzt schien es kein Tropfen Mittleid zu sein, jetzt war es ein See. Das musste auch ein Grund sein, warum er die ganze Zeit so höflich und nett war.

Nachdem Draco das letzte Brot gegessen und die leere Teetasse auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, wandte er sich an Harry. „Wo soll ich die hinstellen?"

Harry stand auf und bedeutete Draco, das gleiche zu tun. „Folge mir einfach." Draco nahm die Platte und die Tasse wieder an sich und folgte Harry die Stufen runter. Bevor sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, hielt Harry an. „Bitte sei hier leise. Hinter den Vorhängen ist ein Gemälde, das sehr leicht gestört werden kann und wenn das passiert, schreit es lauter als irgend etwas, was ich je gehört habe." Draco gab ihm nickend zu verstehen, dass er leise sein werde.

Harry führte den blonden Jungen in die Küche, wo Draco die Sachen zum anderen schmutzigen Geschirr stellte.

„Ich könnte morgen beim Abspülen helfen.", bot Draco an. Harry gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich.

„Sag das noch einmal mit etwas weniger Begeisterung."

„Potter, ich habe mein Leben lang mit Hauselfen gelebt, wie glaubst du, könnte ich begeistert über Küchenarbeit klingen. Ich wollte nur höflich sein.", gab Draco in gemeinem Ton zurück.

„Okay, okay. Darum kümmern wir uns morgen. Komm schon, wir müssen wieder in den ersten Stock, oder in den zweiten, wo auch immer wir ein freies Zimmer für dich finden."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch die Eingangshalle, die Treppen hinauf zum zweiten Stock, wo Harry ein freies Zimmer mit einem gemachten Bett in der Nähe seines Zimmers entdeckte. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Draco Malfoy so nah bei ihm sein werde, aber er dachte, er würde dem blonden Jungen nicht viel helfen, wenn er ihm ein Zimmer zuwies, das sich meilenweit von allen anderen befand.

„So, nimm das hier. Badezimmer ist da drüben", Harry zeigte auf die Badezimmertür, „und mein Zimmer befindet sich drei Türen zu deiner Rechten. Für Notfälle."

„Gut."

Sie waren für einen Moment oder länger still, bis Harry eine Frage stellte, die schon längere Zeit in seinen Gedanken herumgeisterte: „Wie hast du uns gefunden? Ich dachte, das Haus wäre unauffindbar."

„Ich bin gut im Apparieren. Ich habe versucht, zu dir zu apparieren und hatte nach einiger Zeit Erfolg. Wo bin ich eigentlich gelandet?"

„London." Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen, aber dieses Mal war es Draco der es als erster brach.

„Oh, ich habe Neuigkeiten, das habe ich fast vergessen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wunderbare Neuigkeiten sind, aber ich glaube, sie sind gut."

„Was?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nagini ist tot. Die Schlange, die der Dunkle Lord hatte." Draco sah auf zu Harry und sah ihn in ein breites Lächeln ausbrechen.

„Wirklich? Wie ist sie gestorben?" Wenn es wirklich wahr wäre, hätte Harry einen Horkrux weniger, um den er sich Sorgen machen musste.

„Vergiftet."

„Von wem?"

„Ich weiß es nicht sicher. Wurmschwanz, der sie gefüttert hat, ist für ihren Tod verantwortlich gemacht worden."

„Bitte, sag mir, dass Voldemort ihn dafür umgebracht hat!" Draco zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen hörte, aber hatte sich in der nächsten Sekunde schon wieder gefangen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber er wurde bestraft."

Harry wollte schon fragen „Wie du bestraft wurdest?", aber besann sich eines besseren. Statt dessen fragte er: „So wie du dich anhörst, scheinst du nicht zu glauben, dass es er war."

„Nein, er ist zu dumm dafür. Es muss ein starker Zaubertrank gewesen sein, um das Ding zu töten und die sind meistens ziemlich kompliziert."

Harry dachte sofort an Snape, aber er verscheuchte diesen Gedanken sofort. Warum sollte Snape das wertvolle Haustier seines Meisters töten? Vielleicht war es doch Wurmschwanz, vielleicht hatte er bis jetzt unentdeckte Talente. Aber Harry sprach seine Gedanken nicht aus. Es war wirklich ein langer Tag gewesen und Harry wurde auch langsam müde, Er war sich sicher, dass Draco sich nach einem Bett sehnte, seit er Hermine gesagt hatte, dass er Draco ein Zimmer geben würde.

„Na ja, ich glaube, wir sollten beide zu Bett gehen. Schlafe so lange wie du willst, wir werden wahrscheinlich in der Küche sein oder im Wohnzimmer, ein Stockwerk tiefer. Dann können wir sehen, was wir als nächstes machen."

„Und was ihr mit mir macht."

„Ja." Harry nickte Draco zu, der zurück nickte und ging den Korridor entlang zu seinem Zimmer. Draco blieb vor seinem Zimmer noch für eine Sekunde stehen. Er wollte Harry zurückhalten und ihm sagen, wie dankbar er war, aber in ihm war immer noch genug Malfoy, um ihn aufzuhalten. Draco drehte sich zur Tür um, öffnete sie langsam und betrat den Raum. Er achtete nicht auf die Möbel oder irgend etwas anderes, er fand nur das Bett und begab sich unter die Decken, ohne sich auszuziehen und schlief sofort ein.

Ende


End file.
